


Republic City Academy

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Korrasami - Freeform, M/M, au but not au, legend of korra - Freeform, like amirite?, like it's high school but with the whole avatar shizzle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU with the whole bender jazz though. So, Republic City Academy is for the next generation of benders and non-benders and Korra is not happy. She's been training in the South Pole and she's ready to master airbending on Air Temple Island but her parents insist, even if she's the Avatar, she has to attend school to prioritise education. There's a problem. She has to keep her identity as the Avatar a secret. Bummer, huh? There she meets Mako and Bolin, two brothers on a scholarship who take her in and accompany her down the hallways of the RCA.But the threat of Amon is looming in on benders and well, it might be hard for Korra to keep a low profile.





	Republic City Academy

Dark hair swung around her face as Korra swiped her hair into her signature ponytail and bangs before adding two blue clasps. Glancing at her reflection, she half-heartedly pushed her hair around her shoulder as she hefted a book bag onto her shoulder. 

She was the Avatar for the spirits sake! She should be mastering the last element of air and saving the world, not attending school of all things.

But her parents had insisted that education should be a priority for her and that while training on Air Temple Island, she should also attend Republic City Academy. It was a high school located in the heart of the city and was for both benders and non-benders.

Ooh, but here came the cherry on top! She was not allowed to tell anybody she was the Avatar. In fact, as far as Republic City was concerned, she was just a waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe called Korra. 

She had to admit though, she was slightly excited. She had never had a chance to make some real friends, let alone, from different nations. Perhaps, she could just hang out with a group and not have to worry about training or saving the world.

"Korra!" Tenzin's voice boomed through the thin wooden doors of Air Temple Island. It was a lovely, quaint building where Tenzin and his family lived. The only air benders in the world. The thought scared her. How did Tenzin feel? Knowing that him and his three children were the only one of their bending? Well, unless she learnt airbending sometime soon.

"Coming!" Korra yelled back as she slid open the panel before stepping out into the warm room that the rest of Tenzin's family was enjoying breakfast in. The sunlight streamed through the blinds onto the floor while Tenzin, the airbending master himself, paced around impatiently.

"There you are, Korra, we need to be leaving soon," Tenzin stated, in that really matter of fact type of voice.

"Are you sure you don't want breakfast?" Pema asked. As irritated as Korra was that morning, she could not get mad at Pema, Tenzin's sweet wife. 

"Uh, I'm alright. But thank you anyway." Korra tried to put her nicest voice on but honestly, it was more of a really agitated breath.

Jinora, Tenzin's oldest daughter, was apparently already enrolled in Republic City Academy and even she had already known her for a few days, Korra admired her intelligence and ability to stay calm and rational. She was dressed in an orange top and white trouser with yellow flats as well as her book bag. Spirits, that girl loved to read. 

After saying goodbye to Pema as well as Jinora's younger siblings, Ikki and Meelo, Tenzin led them out to a small boat docked out at the base of the island. Korra and Jinora stepped in and settled on the wooden bench on either side of the boat as Tenzin pushed the boat out to the water with a gust of air. Korra waved her hand across the water's surface, enjoying the cool feel of the water on her fingertips and helping the boat move. 

Soon, they reached the shore and the dock that led to Republic City.


End file.
